User blog:Snigel/Not the bees! - The Pain vs Candyman
Bees. Those tiny insects with the sharp sting are sometimes quite the nuisance, aren't they? They make a nest on your porch and thats really annoy... wait, i think it was the wasps, not the bees. Anyway, if there were no bees, nothing would transport the pollen to the plants and stuff. Then there would be no plants. No plants, no animals. No plants and animals, no food. And if there's no food, we all die. Speaking of death... A battle to the death starts as two lord of the bees fight! The Pain, member of the Cobra Unit that was responsible for winning World War 2! VS Candyman, '''the urban myth, who is actually and dangerously real! ''Who is deadliest!?'' '''The Pain The Hornet Soldier of the Cobra Unit, Pain was born in the early 1900's. At an unknown point, he was infected with a parasite, that allowed him to secret pheromones that gave him control over insects. During WWII, he became part of the Cobra Unit, a special forces team commanded by The Boss. The Cobra Unit was largely the reason the Allies won the war. After the historic war, the group was disbanded. In August 1964, during the Virtuous Mission, The Pain was reunited with The Boss and her Cobras. On the orders of the GRU Colonel Volgin, the Cobras sent to capture Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov from Tselinoyarsk, USSR. Coincidentally, Sokolov was being extracted by Naked Snake. During a firefight between Snake and Revolver Ocelot, The Pain discovered Snake's whereabouts and sent a swarm of hornets to recon the situation. The hornets attacked Snake, Ocelot and Ocelot's soldiers. Snake escaped by accidentally fell into a crevice. Later, he found The Pain (or The Pain found him) and they fought. Snake defeated The Pain and left the area. Weapons and attributes Strenght: The Pain was very large man, over two meters tall and he packed muscle. While he was not seen fighting in hand-to-hand, his stature and muscles pack a punch. Durability: '''Due to the hornets stinging him constantly, he has developed an enhanced resilience to damage. He is not invulnerable, though. '''Hornets: '''The Pain is always followed by a swarm of hornets, most of them living inside his suit. The Pain can command the hornets. He can throw a cylinder full of hornet hormones that, if the hormone cylinder hits a target, his insect comrades attack the marked enemy. He carries many cylinders. A swarm of hornets are strong enough to lift a man high in the air. '''Bullet Hornets: The Pain "shoots" these special hornets from his mouth that track and burrow into the enemy, eating their insides until the target is dead. Hornet shield: 'The Pain can command the hornets to cover his entire body, acting as a shield that are powerful enough to stop bullets from a M1911. The shield will break if shot with a 12 gauge shotgun or if blown up by a grenade. '''Grenades: '''The Pain uses M67 grenades. He does not throw them, the hornets carry the grenade and drop it on the enemy. '''Submachine Gun: '''The Pain can summon the hornets around his hand that form a Thompson Submachine Gun. Where does the gun come from, no-one knows but The Pain. He always uses the gun with two hands. '''Doppelgänger: '''The Pain can create a hornet statue of himself that can keep the opponent guessing which is the real Pain. The statue does not move or attack. '''Microbomb: '''The Pain (and all of the Cobras) are implanted with a powerful microbomb that will activate upon death of the user. The bomb is powerful enough to kill a person, and the blast radius is large. 'Candyman ' ' Daniel Robatille was the son of a former slave, whose father invented a shoe making machine that made him extremely rich. The man sent Daniel to the finest schools of America. Daniel became well educated and a polite man, who was famous as a painter who manged to capture a person's status on the painting. He was once employed by a man named Sullivan, who wanted Daniel to capture the beauty of his daughter, a white girl. The two of them fell in love and both wanted a child. When Sullivan found out, he became enraged and hired a mob to lynch Daniel. The mob chased Daniel through the streets of the Near North End of Chicago. They manged to overpower Daniel and cut off his painting hand with a rusty saw, and the mob smeared the innocent man's body with honey, and was stung to death by bees. Later, the people burned his corpse on a stake. He became a myth and was christined by the people as "Candyman". Now, he "haunts" the Cabrini Green as a real urban myth. He kills those who do not believe he is real. The inhabitants of Cabrini Green housing projects believe him, and make sacrifices to the vengeful spectre, ranging from chocolate candy to razor blades. He has a severe god complex, as he enjoys when people talk about him and he takes himself to religious lenghts. Weapons and attributes 'Strenght: '''He has superhuman strenght, as he is able to throw people through walls with ease. He is six feet and nine inches tall. '''Near Immortality: '''Candyman is over a hundred years old and does not need food or water. A mirror that contains his soul keeps him alive. If broken, Candyman will die. '''Honey Bees: '''The insects live within his body, and are commanded by Candyman. There is a huge quantity of them. '''Wall phasing and teleporting: '''Candyman is able to teleport very quickly from place to place, and he can phase through walls as if nothing was there. '''Hook: '''Candyman's iconic weapon, the hook is curved, sharp and attached to his right arm. He uses it to kill people. (duh) X-Factors ''Explanations: Training: The Pain was part of the Cobra Unit, a special forces team. Candyman had no training. Experience: The Pain's fighting days maybe over, but he was in the team that won WWII for the Allies. So yeah. Candyman has not fought soldiers, but he has killed many people over the years. Intelligence: Very little (almost nothing) is known about The Pain's life so its hard to know what education The Pain had. Candyman was in best private schools America has/had to offer and he became very smart and educated. Brutality: The Pain is a soldier and is willing to kill, but Candyman kills people too, usually by slicing his enemies open. The results are messy. Strenght: While The Pain packs some muscle, Candyman has supernatural strenght. The Battle Voting starts now and ends in 28.9. at 00.00. Get bloody goin'! Category:Blog posts